


settle down with me

by pirateygoodness



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: There's an arm around her waist - Ava's arm, holding her close, and as Sara stirs a little bit her grip tightens. Her arm is bare, and as Ava pulls Sara close she bare skin against her own, the soft press of Ava's chest against Sara's back.Sara remembers the night before.(A series of ficlets prompted from Tumblr; loosely arranged in chronological order)





	1. cover me up, cuddle me in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Sara/Ava, lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up  
> Posted Aug 29, 2018

Sara wakes up slowly. That in itself is a little strange. Sara's relationship with sleep has been a bit uneasy, since her resurrection. She's used to waking up with her heart racing, ready for whatever emergency is happening on the ship. 

(She's also used to her own mind waking her up, giving her dreams that sometimes linger for hours while she's awake.) 

Sara wakes up slowly, today. She feels rested, the kind of rest that usually comes from working hard the day before. Everything is just - the only word that comes to mind when she's this close to sleep is _cozy._ Her bed is soft and the blankets are wrapped around her just right, enough to keep her warm but not enough to overheat her. 

There's an arm around her waist - Ava's arm, holding her close, and as Sara stirs a little bit her grip tightens. Her arm is bare, and as Ava pulls Sara close she bare skin against her own, the soft press of Ava's chest against Sara's back. 

Sara remembers the night before. 

It comes back in pieces, slowly coalescing into a coherent memory: Ava's hair falling down around her shoulders, tickling Sara's cheeks and filling her nose with the scent of her. Ava kissing Sara's chest, her hand three fingers deep inside Sara, rocking forward. Ava's thighs against her shoulders, the impossible softness of the skin right next to her vulva, the very softest part of her inner thigh. Ava's hand fisting in Sara's hair and pulling a little too hard when she came, the first time. 

Sara remembers why she slept so well. 

She settles back down into the sheets, letting herself linger in the space between wakefulness and sleep. Beside her, Ava begins to stir. Sara hears her wake with a soft little sigh, a sleepy half-groan that Sara has a sudden urge to memorize. It's so gentle and sweet, a side to Ava that Sara's still learning and it feels so important, that she knows the sound of her waking up. Sara can feel Ava yawn against her back, her breath hot and humid against Sara's bare skin. There's a pause, after that, and then Ava settles again, cuddling herself closer against Sara's back and pressing a few absent, drowsy kisses to the back of her shoulder. 

Sara hasn't been the little spoon in - she doesn't know how long. Not since Nyssa. It's sort of nice. 

"Morning," Sara whispers. 

She feels Ava's smile against her skin, followed by a few kisses that are a little more intentional, the graze of teeth against her skin. "You're awake," Ava says. She sounds drowsy, her voice still a little slurred with sleep. It's too soon for Sara to like the sound of it quite this much. 

Sara shifts a little, rolls in the bed so that she's facing Ava. Ava's still got an arm around her waist, and once they're face to face she tightens her grip, presses Sara close against her. Sara's still not wearing anything. 

(She remembers now: the two of them foggy and worn out after Ava's third round, sweating and more than sated. Ava suggesting clothes, idly. Sara laughing and cuddling close to Ava under the covers, stretching a little to enjoy the feeling of bare skin against her own. She remembers thinking that she might fall asleep like that, and then nothing after.) 

Ava's not wearing anything either. It's a first time after their first time: the first time waking up beside each other, the first time waking up to Ava's breasts pressed against her chest, Ava's bare thighs sliding against her own. Sara's pretty sure this is something she could get used to. 

" _You're_ awake," Sara replies. 

Ava smiles. She looks so - Sara doesn't know the word. It's too early. But she knows that however Ava looks, it's making her feel warm and safe and like the world is a little pink and fuzzy around the edges. "Hi," Ava says. Her smile's a little messy around the edges, full of affection and normally Sara would shy away from how much she sees in Ava's expression. 

This morning, wrapped in blankets and Ava, it feels like something she can handle. 

Sara smiles in response, points her toes and stretches her legs. Her hips protest, asking for more stretching after the night before; she makes a mental note to deal with that properly later. Ava leans forward to kiss her forehead. "How'd you sleep?" she asks. 

"Like we worked hard last night," Sara says. She relaxes from her stretch, legs coming back to their normal position and rubbing across the fronts of Ava's thighs, her topmost thigh settling in between Ava's legs. 

Ava's lower lip catches between her teeth, and Sara watches as a flush of pink rises in her cheeks. She opens her mouth as if to speak, then seems to think better of it, burying whatever she was going to say against Sara's mouth. She kisses softly, like her mouth is just as tired as the rest of her. Sara responds in kind, tries not to think about all the ways that even this contact is enough to wake her up, lust stirring in her belly. 

If Ava wanted to go for another round, Sara could be up for that. 

Ava sinks down into the pillows as their kiss breaks, watching Sara. "I like it here," she says. 

"Yeah?" 

Ava shrugs. The hand at Sara's back is tracing little designs across her skin. The gesture is clearly idle, Ava's fingertips moving without any particular intent. Sara feels deeply, acutely aware of Ava's touch, the intimacy of it and the fact that she's naked and a part of her wants to flip Ava onto her back and just drown in her, all over again. "Can we stay here for a while?" Ava asks. She's blinking at Sara, eyelids heavy and smile soft and _oh_. Sara could dive headlong into that, too. 

"Yeah," Sara says, leaning in to kiss the end of Ava's nose. "Yeah, let's stay."


	2. falling for your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Avalance, when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more   
> Posted Aug 27, 2018

It's been two weeks. Sara doesn't think she's ever felt quite this light, before. It's different, with Ava. She's dated before - _obviously_ , she's dated and she's had sex partners and all of this should be familiar territory but it's been years since Sara felt like this. She doesn't know if she's ever felt exactly like this, before. It feels like a lifetime since she's been with someone like Ava. Ava who wants to go on actual dates, who treats Sara like she's someone normal. 

(It's been ages since Sara felt like maybe she could be in love.) 

It's been two weeks since their first date, a week and six days since they first had sex and Sara still feels like all she can think about is Ava. It should be out of her system by now - they've had _a lot_ of sex - but somehow, that's just made Sara think about Ava even more. 

Sara's breakfast reminds her of their first morning after, how she'd snuck out of her room half-dressed to get Ava fresh pancakes without letting the team know she'd slept over. Doing laundry reminds her of the last time she and Ava had sex, the way Sara made her come wet and messy and a little too loudly, enough that Sara had to change her sheets a bit early. The office reminds her of their first kiss, the galley table reminds her of the time they almost had sex on top of it, the library reminds Sara of kissing Ava there, Ava's hands sliding under her shirt - everything seems to lead back to a very specific kind of memory.

(It's a little nice.)

(It's maybe a lot nice.)

(Not that anyone needs to know that. It's really nobody's business but Sara's, and maybe Ava's if she wants it to be. But it's been a while since Sara's been able to feel like this; like somebody cares about her. It's nice, that's all.) 

They can't stop talking to each other. 

Obviously, they're still doing their jobs. Sara's still captain of the Waverider and Ava still has a whole secret government agency to run, but somehow they've both found a lot of extra time to text. Or video call. Or, if they're both feeling particularly eager, for Ava to abuse Bureau technology to sneak directly into Sara's bedroom. 

Tonight it's that. It's Ava starting a video call just to ask if she can come over, biting her lip and coyly mentioning that she's been thinking about Sara all day. It's Sara feeling desire start to flare in her groin because sure they were up late together just last night but her body is more than ready for another few rounds, if Ava's interested. 

Ava opens a portal and stumbles through, directly into Sara's arms. She's more than interested. She's cupping Sara's cheeks, pulling her into a kiss that makes something unfold inside Sara's chest, something big and bright and open that she didn't know was locked tight until this moment. Sara kisses back. Her mouth is clumsy, her kiss a little artless because she's too far gone to keep herself from grinning against Ava's mouth. That feeling in her chest bubbles upward, turns into a soft, intimate laugh and Sara's sure she doesn't giggle but the sound she makes is awfully similar to that. 

Ava hums against her, slides one hand down to wrap around Sara's waist. Her hold is gentle, like she knows Sara's got no intention of leaving. It's the idleness of her touch that gets Sara - the way she drapes her arm there without needing to hold, the fact that Sara's starting to feel used to being touched like that. She's been thinking about Ava all day herself, and that arm around her waist feels like a revelation, somehow. 

"So, how was work?" Sara asks. The words come out half-crushed, mumbled against Ava's mouth. 

Ava chuckles. "You're such a flirt." 

Sara bites at Ava's lower lip, pulls back to meet her eyes. She's got to lean back a little, and when she does, Ava's embrace gets a bit tighter to hold her up. Sara feels a little thrill at the feel of it, the knowledge that Ava's ready to catch her. "Takes one to know one," Sara replies. 

Ava rolls her eyes and pulls Sara back toward her. This kiss is different. This kiss is open-mouthed, messy in the best possible way as Ava's tongue slides into Sara's mouth - as if Ava's trying to show Sara _exactly_ what she's been thinking about. Sara's desire flares to life, a sudden rush and she's sure she can _feel_ herself getting wet. She's been waiting for this for so long, she doesn't know how she managed to go an entire day without Ava kissing her like this. 

Sara's suddenly breathless. She inhales, tries to sigh but the air comes out low in her throat and turns into a groan, full of more desire than she really meant to communicate. Ava breaks the kiss with a grin, the kind that's a little proud, but a little hazy around the edges - like she wants this the way Sara wants it, herself.

"I'm sorry," Ava says. Her voice is full of gentle sarcasm, eyes dancing like she knows exactly what Sara's about. "Are you sure you want to -" 

Sara rolls her eyes. "Don't you dare," she whispers, as she drags Ava back down. She covers Ava's mouth with her own before she can say another word, arches up and drags her thigh across Ava's inseam, bumping against her groin. 

Ava's hips surge down to meet her thigh, and there's an answering groan of desire in Ava's throat, a rush of air against Sara's mouth. "You sure you don't want to tell me about your day first?" Ava mumbles, her hand slowly creeping from Sara's waist to her lower back, slipping under Sara's shirt. 

"After," Sara says, her hand already on Ava's belt. 

Ava smiles, bites at Sara's lower lip. "After is good."


	3. i was made to keep your body warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Avalance, a hoarse whisper “kiss me”  
> Posted Aug 26, 2018

They're trying to be quiet. It was Ava's idea. To be - what's the word she used, _discreet_ about it, for now. Until they're fully, officially back together and not just - whatever this is, the phase where they can't stop orbiting around each other. The phase where they haven't really talked about anything, except the fact that Sara misses Ava and Ava misses Sara and not being together is making them both feel miserable. 

Sara's the one who suggested visiting the Waverider. Ava's the one who suggested discretion; a hard thing to come by onboard. The ship normally feels like it's got enough space, but the minute Sara's got something she actually wants to keep private it feels like the team is everywhere she wants to be. 

(She may have asked Gideon to seal the doors to the library and lock them to her personal voice command, just in case.) 

They haven't watched a movie together before, and Ava suggested it as a date, and Sara hasn't actually sat through an entire movie in years and probably this was a mistake. It just feels like they're constantly in each other's way; like they can't get back into the rhythm of things. 

(Sara's already tried to put her arm around Ava's shoulders, managed to time it for exactly when Ava was trying to do the same thing and their arms bumped together, elbows warring until they both gave up.)

Sara doesn't know what they're watching. Everyone is very attractive, they're doing something that's either in the city or the countryside, she thinks. Mostly, Sara can't pay attention to a word of it because Ava's next to her and they're not touching and Sara _wants to be_ , so badly that missing her is an almost physical ache. Sara's got one leg tucked underneath herself, and her knee is touching the side of Ava's thigh and that whole part of her feels like it's burning with the knowledge that it's touching Ava. 

Ava who, for a few weeks, was sort-of hers. 

"Hey," Ava says. Her voice is whisper-soft, like she's trying not to talk over the movie. 

Sara's been pretending, eyes trained forward as if she's watching and not painfully aware of everything about Ava this whole time. "Yeah," she says. Her voice comes out soft, matching Ava's tone. 

"I, um." Ava ducks her head forward, her hair cascading down from her shoulder like a curtain. She tucks it back behind her ear, fiddles with the ends. Sara wonders if Ava's hair is still soft. She used to love playing with it. "This isn't - I don't like this."

"The movie?" Sara asks. They've been watching for maybe an hour, but she honestly wouldn't know if it was bad or good. 

Ava turns to face Sara. Her eyes are shining a little bit and maybe she's upset and thinking of crying, but that could just be how she looks in the dark these days. Sara wouldn't know. Ava rests a hand on Sara's knee and Sara's whole awareness focuses down to that: her palm gentle on Sara's inner thigh and the way that her thumb is stroking back and forth at the seam of her jeans. The touch is low enough that it's not sexual, but it's _intimate_ and all of Sara's feelings come flooding to the surface. 

Ava's leaning in, and Sara's knee means she can't actually get close but she's watching Sara with an intensity that makes her feel like she's right in Sara's face, consuming her field of vision. Dimly, in the background of her awareness, the movie plays on. 

"I don't mean the movie," Ava whispers. 

"Oh," Sara replies. "What do you mean?" 

In another universe, another life, they'd be sitting on this couch and flirting. On Earth 356, there's a Sara and an Ava who didn't have any false starts, and they're tucked together watching a dumb action movie and making out through all the talking parts. Sara's sure of it. In this universe, Sara feels paralyzed, pinned down by how much she wants to make this work and how fragile everything seems. 

"Can you just -" Ava starts before she pauses, her expression twisting into something sad and full of longing, a look that mirrors what's going on in Sara's heart. When she speaks again it's hoarse, whisper-soft and loaded with emotion. "I know we haven't talked this through and I know we shouldn't be rushing things but I just want you to kiss me. Is that okay?" 

Sara's heart does a flip. It's more than okay. It's everything she wouldn't let herself want and the moment Ava asks for it, all of her feelings get caught in her throat. She feels like she can't breathe. "Yeah," she whispers. "Yeah, I'd like that." 

Somehow, her hand is already on the back of Ava's neck. Her body's already rising, balancing on her leg to lean forward and cross the distance and breathe in the scent of being close to Ava again. She still smells the same way. Sara doesn't know why it would have changed, but it didn't and that feels significant and when she kisses Ava a thought floats to the front of her brain, too mushy and too earnest: it feels like coming home. 

She kisses Ava again to keep from saying it. She kisses like it's going to be the only time, like she needs to pour every one of her feelings into closing the space between their mouths. Ava's hair is silky-soft between her fingers as Sara cradles the back of her head, scratching gently. It still makes Ava sigh into her mouth, just like she remembers. Sara kisses and Ava kisses her back, hands coming up to cup Sara's cheeks, holding her close and it's almost overwhelming, how much she missed this. 

When they break apart it's been minutes. 

When they break apart, Sara's heart feels like it's going to beat right out of her chest and Ava's wide-eyed and breathing hard and whatever happens next, at least Sara has this to remember. "I missed you," Ava whispers. 

"I missed you, too." Sara whispers back. She doesn't try to hide the catch in her voice, not from Ava. 

"Can you kiss me again?" Ava says. 

Sara can feel herself grin, and she's sure her face shows relief, shows happiness, but it doesn't matter anymore. Ava's allowed to see it all. "I thought you wanted us to talk about it?" Sara says, pushing her luck just a little. 

"Kiss me again, first." Ava says, smiling just enough that the lines next to her eyes crease, Sara's favourite kind of smile. "Then we'll talk."


End file.
